A common problem that arises in the use of a food mixing device, such as a hand-held mixer or a stand mixer, is the splashing or splattering of ingredients from the mixing bowl during mixing. Such splattering creates an undesirable mess that must be cleaned up after mixing is completed. It is known in the art to provide a splash guard substantially covering the opening of the mixing bowl to prevent ingredients from being splashed or splattered from the bowl during mixing, but such known splash guards have various disadvantages.
Known splash guards can be separated into two categories--those that are attached to the motor housing or body of the mixer and those that are not attached to the mixer body. Splash guards that are not attached to the mixer, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,289, 4,549,811, 3,960,370, and 3,913,896, usually comprise a disk-shaped plate or the like that is placed atop a mixing bowl and have the disadvantage that they must generally be held in place during use. However, the mixing process may require rotation of the mixing bowl to achieve a satisfactory mix, which may be difficult to obtain (especially using a hand-held mixer) when simultaneously trying to hold the splash guard in place.
Splash guards that are attached to the mixer body, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,203 and 2,193,356, overcome the aforementioned problem, but have disadvantages of their own. For example, the splash guard shown in the 5,556,203 patent utilizes a hook-and-loop fastener to secure the splash guard to the mixer body. Such a hook-and-loop fastener will likely deteriorate after repeated use, and securely connecting the splash guard to the mixer body will become increasingly difficult as the fastener deteriorates. In addition, a fabric fastener such as a hook-and-loop fastener can easily become soiled by ingredients splattered from the mixing bowl, resulting in an unsanitary mixing environment that will not likely meet the standards of the National Sanitation Foundation (NSF).
Another problem present in known splash guards is that they typically have a surface which confronts the bottom surface of mixer body, which generally requires the provision of slots or openings in the splash guard through which the rotatable beaters or mixing elements of the mixer extend. Because portions of the splash guard are located in close proximity to the mixing elements, the mixing elements may inadvertently contact the splash guard during mixing if the splash guard is not securely fixed relative to the mixer body. Contact between the rotating mixing elements and the splash guard may cause the splash guard to be chipped or otherwise damaged, which can create a hazardous condition.
Therefore, the need exists for a splash guard that is easily and securely attached to a mixer body by means that will not deteriorate appreciably due to repeated uses, that will not permit the splash guard to disengage from the mixer during mixing, and that will not tend to result in an unsanitary mixing environment.